Izayoi and Inu no Taisho: Love at first sight
by Hanyou Yogonem
Summary: How Izayoi and Inu no taisho met, how they fell in love, their adventures together and their families. Everything in this story of love, strength and bravery. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **

**Yogonem: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters. Damn, I wish I did!**

**Inuyasha: I'm just glad you don't own me! **

**Yogonem: Anyway, this fic is about how Izayoi and Inu no Taisho met, don't complain! This is my version of it! I thought about it, and this was how I pictured them both when I was being totally serious, as you maybe know, I love being childish and make anime characters do crazy stuff! And most of the time I love changing on the character's personalities! Got a problem with it? Deal with it!**

**(Everyone shudders)**

**Back to the fic!**

**Prologue**

"Ah, what a beautiful day!" I stretched out my back, and sat down on a bench in the garden.

I am Izayoi; I'm a hime, a girl who's got everything she wants in the entire world! I live in a huge mansion, with my father and servants. I have lots of friends, and silk kimono's, and the servants are so kind! I guess I should be happy here, but it feels like something is missing… Would it be selfish of me to want more?

"Izayoi-sama!" Kuro came into the garden, panting.

Kuro-kun is my best friend in the entire world; he is one of the servants, but he's like family to me. And all the other servants are my friends too. I will miss them…

"Izayoi-sama, you father wants to speak to you, and he's not in a good mood!"

I rose up from the bench, patted Kuro on the shoulder, and went towards my father's library.

I took a deep breath, and shoved the shoji aside.

"Father, you wished to speak to me?" He stood on the other side of the room, his back was towards me.

"Yes Izayoi. Come in, and shut the door after you."

I did as he asked, and sat on my knees in front of where I knew he would come and sit down.

"I am not happy Izayoi, not happy. You're turning eighteen summers soon, you need to find yourself a husband soon, or I'll-"

"Lose your lands to the Matsumoto-family; yes I am perfectly clear about that father."

"I can find a wealthy husband for you, maybe one of the Tenshin's? Or the Tenryus?"

"No father, I can find a husband on my own, thank you. I'll find one someday!"

"I don't doubt that men will be crawling at your feet, so maybe there is hope for you."

I nodded. Though, I actually enjoyed being without a husband, I would need one when I became older, and father needed me to fulfill his promise to the Matsumoto-family, if I married before I turned twenty summers, then our family would get half of the lands of Matsumoto. I knew my duty had to be done, but I wanted to marry someone I love. Not someone I just met, or hate, but someone who makes my day shine like the brightest sun.

My father waved his hand at me.

"You're dismissed."

I stood up and bowed, then left for the gardens again.

When I came there, I felt like I should do something else. I thought about it, and then I got the bright idea of going for a little walk in the forest.

I thought about telling Kuro, but decided against it. I would be back before they knew I was gone.

I took off my heavy princess robes and found a simple kimono, almost like that kind normal women wore, but it had strong colors, and was made out of silk.

And then I took a few bandages, if I fell or something. And I took some fruits, and tied everything in a sack I tied on my back.

Then I went out.

The forest was practically shining; I was totally mesmerized by the wildflowers in yellow, red, pink, violet and orange. I picked a whole bouquet of them, and they smelled so good!

Then I realized I had gone too far out, I didn't know the way home! I cursed myself for forgetting to watch the way, now I had to wait till someone at the mansion came to rescue me.

And on top of that, I felt rain falling down on my head. And I heard a storm not too far away from there.

"Seems like I need to find shelter," I said to myself.

I searched around for a cave; I was pretty close to the mountain, so that was the best I could get right then.

Finally, after two hours in the rain, I found a nice, cozy cave.

I dragged myself in; I was so tired and needed to sleep.

Then I saw something in the dark, it looked like a white kimono. I crawled to it, and saw that the kimono was on somebody!

The person had long, white hair, like snow. It was such a pretty face, I thought it was a girl, but then I thought about the height, and the huge hands. I came to the conclusion that it was a he. His face was so pretty, but actually masculine, if you looked closer. He had a blue, narrowed stripe on each cheek, and his bangs were a slight tone darker than the rest of hair.

He looked like he was in pain, and his body was far from relaxed.

His clothing was torn, full of scratches, his armor was almost shattered, and the pelt on his back was full of blood.

I wondered, was this…a youkai? I had heard youkai were wild, dangerous beasts, with poison and long fangs.

He started to move. I watched as he woke up. His nose twitched, and then he shot right up!

He winced at the sudden pain he apparently had in his ribs. They probably hurt, especially since he sat up so fast like that!

He looked at me and growled. I don't know why, but it didn't scare me, the sound was actually quite soothing.

"Why are you growling?" I asked him. He eyed me suspicious.

"What are you doing here **human**?" He managed to ask through the growling.

I looked in his eyes, through all the anger, there was…pain. And fear.

"Are you a youkai?" I asked quiet.

"Answer my question!" He bit out.

"I was seeking shelter from the storm in here."

"Storm?" He asked, and looked out the cave entrance. Yep, outside were lightning, rain and thunder. He sighed.

"Now answer my question; Are you a youkai?"

He made a laugh; I thought it sounded kinda like a barking dog, a very big barking dog.

"Yes, I'm a youkai, a taiyoukai, the Inu no Taisho of the western lands.

"Wow, you're a dog youkai? That's so cute!" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Um, you sure you're human?" It was my turn to stare at him.

"What do you mean? I'm 100 human, thank you!"

Then it was silent. I heard a choking sound coming from Inu-sama, and I was worried if something was wrong with him.

When I looked at him, his bangs shadowed his eyes, and he was shaking. I guess I looked very stupid right then, worried out of my wits for some stranger.

Cause he looked up at me, and burst into laughter. I just sat there, while he laughed his ass off. I felt something rise in my throat. And it grew, until I was shaking, and then, my own laughter echoed through the cave, mingled with Inu-sama's.

We laughed and laughed, till our stomachs hurt. He lifted an arm and wiped his brow, still with a smile on his face. And I have to admit, it was a very nice smile.

"Are you sure? If you are human, then you're either stupid, or brave. Sitting in a cave with a youkai, most would have run away by now."

"There is more than meets the eye, as my mother used to say. I've gotten many friends from that phrase."

"Your mother, huh? Sound like a very wise woman."

"She was, really. But she's dead, and has been since I was nine."

"I'm sorry. But you're not alone, right?"

"No, I have my father, and all the servants are like family to me." He raised an eyebrow.

"Servants? Are you that wealthy?"

"Yes, my father is a lord, and I am a hime. He's going to be so angry when he finds out I'm in the forest, without any of the servants!"

Inu-sama snorted, and lay back down. He gasped in pain when his arm, ribs, and neck started to hurt like hell. I hurried to him, worry written all over my face.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked while checking his forehead for fever.

"Nowhere." His body betrayed him, because right after he said that, all the broken bones ached horribly. I saw which places that seemed to be broken, and used the bandage I had brought to bind them.

I asked him to remove his shirt (while blushing furiously) so I could tend to his broken ribs.

He smirked at my blush, and helped me to take off the shirt.

When I was done, I sat down, took all the remaining bandages and stuffed them back into the sack.

"Thank you." I turned at the sound of his voice. He actually…thanked me? And he really sounded grateful, and quiet.

"You're welcome." It was silent for a long time.

"Are you hungry?" I took out the fruits I had brought. He looked strange at me, and then he nodded slowly.

"Here." I gave him most of the fruits, he was hurt, and so he needed the food more than I.

We sat in silence and ate; when we were done I suggested he had some sleep. He shook his head, and said he never let his guard down, and never slept either.

"You get some sleep, tomorrow your father will probably find you, and you better not look tired."

So I lay down to try and catch some shut-eye. But I felt his eyes boring holes in my back, and I just couldn't sleep while he was staring at me like that.

I woke up in the morning, not remembering when I fell asleep. I looked towards where Inu-sama had laid, but he wasn't there! I sat up and squinted at the sharpness of the sun.

Then I noticed, in the opening of the cave, sat the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Maybe it was because he was smiling at me? Perhaps because he wasn't covered with bruises and blood? No matter what it was, when he stood there with that smirk, a clean face, and the long hair hanging loosely over his shoulders and down his back, he was the center of my world.

"What's your name?" I snapped back to reality when he asked. I gave a little smile.

"Izayoi and yours? I doubt your name is Inu no Taisho, right?" He chuckled.

"Toga."

"IZAYOI!" Izayoi gasped and ran to the cave entrance. Her father was searching for her, right outside their cave! And her old friend, Setsuna no Takemaru, was with him!

"Izayoi! There you are! Kami, we were so worried about you! Now we're going home, and then you'll have your punishment for going out alone!"

I gazed to where Toga had been two seconds ago, he were gone.

"Come now Izayoi-sama," Takemaru said softly.

"See you later, Toga." I whispered. Then I let myself be lead home.

I knew the feeling I felt was called love.

**Toga's POV**

When she was out of sight, I jumped down from the tree beside the cave. I stared longingly after her back.

"Yeah, see you later, Izayoi."

I knew the feeling I had was called love. But youkai don't fall in love, right?

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**Excuse me for being so slow on 'The Resurrection of WHO?!' but I don't have any ideas, and I had this thing on my mind, and lots of other stuff, and there will be more chapters, just wait for them, okay?**

**And please review! I'm so sad, I haven't gotten any reviews from my latest chapters, does it suck:(**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Izayoi: Hanyou Yogonem doesn't own any of us, except perhaps a few names she used on nameless characters, like my parents and such…**

**Yogonem: Yep, but I want to tell you something about Inu no Taisho. You know I called him Toga, but you know what? That ain't his real name! It's used to identify his character, and it wasn't Toga, it was Togaou. He was never given an actual name, but recently many have been using Sugimi, because Myoga used that name once, so that's the closest you can get to a name for Inu-papa. And I found this out after I wrote the first chapter of this story, so sorry, but what's done is done. **

**Thanks for the reviews by the way! You don't know how much you guys mean to me!**

**Chapter 1**

When we came home my father started on the one-hour-long lecture about walking in the forest alone and such… Then Takemaru started to talk about all the youkai I could have encountered, killed and been eaten by… And finally when I got out of there, Kuro came with fire burning in his eyes. He demanded to know why I hadn't informed him, and why I went alone.

"I thought I would be back before sun-set." I answered simply and went past a dumbfounded Kuro who stared at me with shock. The rest of the day was uneventful; I ate my dinner, worked on my broidery, and went to bed.

When I lay there on my futon, my thoughts were all about the dog demon lord, I wondered if he was okay now, if he was back to his family… Does he even have a family? The questions swirled around in my head till I got a bad headache, which made me fall to the comforting darkness of slumber.

_I wasn't any longer in my father's mansion. I saw it burning in the horizon, I just got to see the roof falling down, I prayed nobody was in there, and I was relieved I wasn't one of those unfortunate enough to be in there when the mansion burned down to the ground._

_I looked down and saw I had something in my arms. It was wrapped up in a bundle of red cloth, and it started to scream. I stared down into the face of a baby, with silver hair, and…dog-ears…?_

_The baby stopped screaming and stared at me with big amber eyes. My heart softened at that very moment. This was the cutest kid I had ever seen, and I had this weird feeling he was mine…_

_Suddenly I was standing in front of a pretty big house, not nearly as big as my father's mansion, but big enough to be of royal family. _

_In front of me was a boy, probably five years old or so, he was very cute, it was easy to see that he would be very handsome when he grew up. His silver-white hair stood out against his tan skin, he had chubby cheeks, and big eyes. He also had dog-ears, cute puppy-ears that twitched and turned all the time._

"_Mother, w__hat's a half-breed?" I looked down at him, he had hugged me without warning, his face was buried into my stomach, his little arms tried to circle my waist. Suddenly I felt the urge to cry, for he was so innocent, yet when he asked me that question I knew he was sad and confused, and it saddened me…_

_I didn't answer, I knew he was a half-demon; I just didn't want to tell that was why others hated him… Before I could stop myself my tears fell. I hugged him fiercely back, I knew he knew I cried, but I felt so sorry for this poor boy, the least I could do was hold him and comfort him._

_Suddenly the house was burning, a man was standing over me with a sword, and he was smirking madly, like he had lost his mind. _

"_Time to die, my princess, and don't worry, I'll take care of your half-breed child, you'll see him again soon enough."_

"_Mother,__" I saw him, the half-demon boy; he was running towards me, screaming. The man with the sword smiled wickedly, and swung the sword down on me!_

I screamed and waited for the blinding pain to come, but suddenly I was laying on my futon again, in my father's mansion. I used the back of my hand and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I heard wolves howling outside, and the moon shone, making my skin seem almost ghostly white. My black hair was messy, and my eyes shone with fear.

"My lady, may I come in?" I heard Kuro's voice outside my room; I had never felt so happy to have him around as I did then.

"Kuro-kun, thank goodness, come in!"

The rise paper door slid shut quietly after Kuro as he stepped inside.

"Izayoi-sama, I heard you scream, is something wrong?" His voice was worried, though I didn't need to hear his voice to know he was worried, for I saw "Worry" written with big letters on his face(not literally).

"No, Kuro-kun, just a bad dream, that's all. I'm sorry if I woke anyone up." I sighed and sat down with my legs crossed. Kuro frowned when he saw my position. My favorite night clothes were a bright red hakama, with matching hitoe, and a white kusode. My mother said the hakama and hitoe was made from the fur of the fire rat, fireproof and strong like poor armor.

It's warm and comfortable, and it means a lot to me, since it was my own mother who wove the fire-rat clothes to me. It's the only thing I have left from her…

But the source of Kuro's dislike was most likely the way I was sitting, it's not womanly to sit with the legs crossed. Kuro and father tried their best to turn me around when I was little, but I did what I felt like, so I sat with my legs crossed, and that's **final**.

"Izayoi-sama, I really wish you could, uhm how to say this, **grow up**. You're eighteen summers soon, Izayoi-sama, please act your age."

I was taken aback. Kuro wasn't the kind to talk like this; he usually just frowned and let it be.

But this time he actually told me right in the face to stop being what he considered childish!

A scowl grew on my face.

"Grow up? I am very much grown up, thank you! As you said, I'm turning eighteen soon enough, and maybe you've forgotten, but last time I checked it was me controlling my life, I'm still a kid, Kuro! Don't I have a right to be childish, to enjoy my child-hood?!"

Kuro looked shocked, to say the least. I took the bamboo-bottle lying beside the futon and drank of the deliciously cold water.

But because of my anger a big stream of water trickled down my chin, Kuro's frown deepened.

"Izayoi-sama, I was merely asking you to make yourself presentable to your future husband's family-"

I spat out the water. I coughed and wheezed; Kuro hurried and massaged my back.

"Kuro, I'm not getting married anytime soon. It's too early to talk about that."

Kuro's eyebrows furrowed, turning serious.

"Izayoi-sama, your father wants only the best for you, and this you got to understand, it's for the best, for everyone…"

I looked at Kuro; his expression had turned uncertain again. My expression darkened.

"What did he do?" I asked, venom dripping off my voice. Kuro fidgeted and twiddled his thumbs a little.

"Uhm, he has promised you to your old friend, you know, the little sissy who was scared of your pet mouse when you were young…"

My expression darkened even more, if that's possible.

"So, he just gave me to Setsuna no Takemaru, did he? I'll have a little pep-talk with daddy dearest tomorrow, let's sleep for now. Good night, Kuro-kun."

He sighed in relief when he heard I was adding the polite "kun" after his name, which he knew meant that I had forgiven him.

"Good night, lady Izayoi. And may the spirits and ancestors of your family guard and guide you the right way."

OoOoOo

The day after…

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!!!! THAT I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FIND MY OWN HUSBAND? OR MAYBE YOU DIDN'T THINK AT ALL, YOU BETTER NOT SAY YOU GAVE ME TO THE FIRST AND BEST MAN THAT WALKED PAST YOU WHILE YOU WERE DRUNK!" To say I was raging would be an understatement; father was practically hiding under his blanket while I was screaming in hysteria.

"P-please, Izayoi dear, sweetie, calm down. I've got everything under control-,"

"CALM DOWN?!!! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU JUST GAVE ME TO THAT FUCKING PATETHIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN?! I'LL BOIL YOU ALIVE TILL YOUR SKIN FALLS OFF, THEN I'LL CUT OFF YOUR FINGERS, CHOP OFF YOUR HEAD WITH A BREADKNIFE, FILL IT WITH GARLIC, AND THROW IT ON THE RIVER!!!"

Yep, father was definitely scared when that declaration came.

"N-now now, sweetie, we can find a better way around this, please stop yelling-,"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I STOP YELLING?! I FEEL LIKE I'VE GOT A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR IT, AFTER ALL!!"

He was whimpering and on the verge of crying by now.

"Please, please, have mercy…"

I smirked very unpleasantly. Father look even more horrified.

"You're going to take care of this, right?" I asked in a tone that promised pain if he denied.

He swallowed.

"Do I have a choice?"

I smiled (still evilly)

"Of course,"

"I have?" He asked, interrupting my sentence.

"Not." I finished, smirked at my father's horror-stricken face, and went out the door.

Kuro stood outside, again with the worried expression on his face.

"Izayoi-sama, don't you think you could have solved this problem in a better way?" He asked, uncertainly.

"No, Kuro, he's used to business, you can't try to talk your way out of my father's traps, and the only thing he can't take is my raised voice. As you probably heard, he has had experience with my wrath before; he knew what would await him if he refused."

Kuro raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to ask, but one of our older servants came by (I've known her since I was born; she's been there for my father always, even when I had my temper tantrums…)

Suki (yep, that's her name) shoved the laundry into Kuro's arms, and leaned close to his ear.

"Trust me; you don't want to know what she is capable of doing if she gets angry enough."

Before Kuro could say "angry princess", Suki had run to the other side of the house.

The evening went on without further problems, till I was in my bed again. I stared up at the roof, lost in thoughts, yet I didn't know what I was thinking, weird, huh?

_Toga…I hope you came home safely…_

I yawned, and fell asleep within seconds.

I felt my futon shift, and what was that warm thing behind me? Okay, I hope for father's sake that he didn't invite Takemaru to come into my bed.

I felt with my hand over my back, and found something to hold on to. I grabbed it, and pulled the hardest I could. Apparently the thing I had pulled was his hand, and fortunately I was quite strong. I managed to lock his arms and neck with my arms.

"Who the **fuck **do you think you are, coming into my bedroom like this," I hissed into the unknown's ear; while holding his arm twisted on his back.

"The Inu no taisho of the western lands, to your service my lady," He answered. I let go of him, and slapped his back a little.

"Don't sneak in on me like that, you never know when I might have a knife with me in bed, and then we'll see how much you smirk after I've stabbed you a few times," I sat down on my futon again, yawning.

"Do you know how late it is? I just fell asleep too!" I rubbed my eyes, while he was chuckling.

"What's so funny?" I asked gruffly. He tried to swallow his laugh, and it ended with a sound that normally would have come from a pig. The pig-like snorts stopped after a few minutes, both of us were sporting a red face, him from stifling laughter, and I from trying not to hit him when it had passed five minutes with his seemingly never ending piggy snorts.

"Okay, why are you here? Why are you sneaking in when you could have taken the front door?"

"I don't think your servants would be pleased if a youkai lord showed up on their doorstep. This was to avoid unnecessary trouble with your household. And I came because I missed you, okay?"

My jaw dropped. What the hell?! He…**missed **me?! He missed **me**?! He missed me, the tomboy, the childish almost grown up woman, once again, what **the **_**hell**_???!!!!!

"Can you write that down and put your signature on, I honestly can't understand what the hell you're meaning when you say you "miss me"!!" His expression got annoyed when he understood that I meant I didn't get his "oh-so-clear" statement.

"Are you stupid? I said that I missed you. M-I-S-S-E-D Y-O-U! Is it that hard to understand?"

A knocking broke off our bickering, and I heard a voice outside the door.

"Takemaru-sama, the princess is sleeping, you can't just go in there and disturb her sleep, she's been through a lot, and-,"

"Silence servant," Takemaru cut off Kuro rather rudely, "She is my fiancée; I have permission to go visit her, even at hours like these. Izayoi my dear, are you awake?"

I held my finger in front of my lips, signaling for Toga to be quiet.

He nodded, smiled briefly and jumped out the window.

I took a deep breath, and prepared for the man outside the door, I had a feeling I would be doing this a **lot**.

I opened the shoji door, and screamed at the top of my lungs, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS TIME!!! THE SUN HASN'T EVEN RISEN YET, AND YOU DARE COMING HERE WAKING ME UP???!!!!!!"

Both Takemaru and Kuro looked scared out of their wits, and Kuro was slowly backing away, disappearing into the shadows, leaving Takemaru alone (of course Takemaru was too scared to notice that).

"Um, Izayoi, **beloved**, I didn't mean to-,"

"I DON'T **CARE **ABOUT WHAT YOU MEANT, CAUSE THAT AIN'T CHANGING THAT YOU'RE WAKING ME UP FROM A MUCH NEEDED SLEEP!!" I was red in the face, man, I've got to stop these temper tantrums, I'm going to lose my voice!

"D-do you want me to leave?" He asked, still scared.

"What was that? I thought it would be clear now, I want to sleep, so leave me alone!" I slammed the door shut. Through the shoji door I heard Takemaru mutter "Must be that time of the month."

I was about ready to go back and beat some sense into him for that comment, but regained my control before I did so. I sighed heavily and lay back down on my bed. This was one hell of a boring day, the only funny moments I had was when I was yelling at my dad, and Takemaru, and of course when I got a visit from Toga.

My eyelids were heavy, I hadn't had any decent sleep for a time now, and I should try to get some sleep before I had to wake up for the new day.

**A/N**

**Hey, hey people, long time no see, I'm sorry this update is very, very, veeeeerrryyyy late, but I've been out of ideas for a very long time in this story, but I'm not going to stop writing this, I like writing it, when I have ideas, so please come with suggestions, don't send them via PM cause for a reason I can't receive them right now, or any other mail from and it's very, very annoying, and it's been like this since before summer, and I've written two mails to the support in fanfiction, and I've got NO fing reply, this is getting really boring, cause I think I may have about 300 mails with alerts, PM's, and review replies! If you're going to suggest anything to me about my stories, then please send it via my email address (You can find it on my site), or with a review.**

**And please read my other stories, because lately there's been almost no one reviewing them, and I miss the reviews! My newest story doesn't even ****have ****a review! If you want to tell me it sucks, then do it, if you want to tell me I could improve it, then tell me!**

**R&R! **


End file.
